kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Jasmine is the adventurous and strong-willed princess of Agrabah. She originally appeared in the animated film Aladdin. She lives at the palace and is the daughter of the Sultan. She is also one of the Princesses of Heart. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' * First Entry The strong-willed princess of Agrabah. Jasmine longs for the freedom of life outside the palace. She's in love with Aladdin, but doesn't know his real identity. She left the palace to seek Aladdin's help against Jafar. She appeared in "Aladdin" (1992). *'Second Entry' Spirited princess of Agrabah. Longing for a life of freedom, she slipped away from the palace and encountered Aladdin, who she quickly grew fond of. As one of the princesses with the power to open the Keyhole, she was abducted by Jafar and the Heartless. She appeared in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Princess of Agrabah. Jasmine feels cooped up in the palace and longs for the freedom outside its walls. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) The princess of Agrabah and one of the Seven Princesses needed to open the door to the realm of darkness. Jasmine met Aladdin after she fled the palace to try and lead her own life. She's very grateful to Aladdin, Sora, and his friends for saving her city from Jafar. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts Jafar has taken over Agrabah with the help of the Heartless, desperately searching for Jasmine. Sensing the danger, she escapes the palace with the help of Aladdin. While hiding, Aladdin leaves for the Cave of Wonders to find the Genie of the magic lamp. Unaware of Aladdin's destination, Jasmine asks Sora and company if they would search for him. After the request, Jafar appears and summons Heartless; a battle ensues which allows Jasmine to escape while the others fend off the Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora sets out to find Aladdin. When Aladdin, and Sora return to Agrabah they discover that Jafar has kidnapped Jasmine and has taken her to the Cave of Wonders. Catching up with Jafar, Aladdin and Sora fight him to rescue Jasmine. Unbeknownst to them, Riku comes and takes Jasmine to Hollow Bastion, where she was held captive with the other princesses. By the time all the princesses are gathered, her heart is stolen and used to open the Final Keyhole, and in turn used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but it is later restored with the brave sacrifice of Sora. With the help of the other five princesses, she uses her power to contain the darkness lurking out of the Keyhole until Sora could seal it. After the Keyhole was closed, she resides in Hollow Bastion along with the other princesses in order to protect the castle with their combined power. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she returns to her own world and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine appears as a figment of Sora's memories. She is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry her, but is later rescued by the combined efforts of Sora and Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine appears talking to Aladdin about a sandstorm he believes has occurred. When Aladdin claims that the Heartless are possibly involved, the princess's concern turns to genuine fear. Ironically, this is the first time Jasmine has called the Heartless by name, even though she has encountered the beasts many times in her past appearances in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. ''Kingdom Hearts II *'First Visit''' In Kingdom Hearts II she is first seen at the Palace. She notices that Aladdin is often depressed and is worried about him. In the mean time, Jafar's parrot, Iago does his best to earn everyone's trust. At first, Jasmine did not trust him, this changes after she sees the help and good intentions he had. *'Second Visit' When Sora and the others returned, they found out that Jafar had been released from his lamp prison. Lead to the desert by Iago on a false lead, she is kidnapped by Jafar. She is saved after Sora defeats Jafar. Jasmine's name was found out to be part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. She is last seen flying through the skies of Agrabah on the back of the magic carpet with Aladdin with Genie in tow. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Jasmine appears in ''Kingdom Hearts coded in Agrabah. Sora is asked by Aladdin to find Jasmine for him. Once Sora finds Jasmine, Jafar appears and a battle ensues. Sora and Jasmine meet up with Aladdin and follow Jafar to the Palace where Jafar re-kidnaps Jasmine. After Sora seals Agrabah, Jasmine asks him to help out the palace that is currently being renovated by finding the needed extra materials. If Sora helps Jasmine out, he can trade bundles of 72, 85, or 99 scraps with her for synthesis items. Appearance Jasmine has an hourglass figure, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. Her thick, black hair is tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. Jasmine wears a blue bedlah outfit with long poofy bustle pants and a top which leaves her forearms and midriff bare. She also sports golden earrings, a golden necklace, and gold slipper-like shoes. Personality Jasmine is very spirited and beautiful, in fact, she attracts the attention of the whole Arabian city, including the heart of Aladdin. As a person, she is really headstrong and has a strong determination. Jasmine has a longing for freedom and to find true love, much to her father's dismay, who wants her to marry a prince. She has a bottomless supply of willpower, and is very clever, but extremely arrogant. Abilities Powers as a Princess of Heart Because Jasmine is a Princess of Heart her heart contains pure light, which also holds the power to open the Final Keyhole when she is with the other six princesses. Since her heart contains no trace of darkness within, her body will remain in a dormant state if she loses it and wait until it returns to her body. * In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. * She also has the power to hold back the darkness with the aid of the other princesses, how this can be done is unknown. *Jasmine (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fira spell to Firaga. In Combat * In the Disney movies and TV show, she is shown to display fighting skills of her own. However, she has never demonstrated any of them in the games. Origin Jasmine first appears in Aladdin' as the wealthy and beautiful princess of Agrabah who is loved by everyone in her kingdom. She has dreams about finding true love in her own time, but her father continues to persuade her into marrying a wealthy prince, saying a princess could only be equal to a prince. It is because of this that Aladdin doubts he would be able to be with the princess. However, he does not know that Jasmine does not desire her true love to be wealthy, but to love her. Trivia * A pillar in the Awakening depicts three silhouettes resembling another Princess of Heart, Alice. This hints on the fact that at the moment of the Awakening, three Princesses of Heart (one of which is Jasmine) have yet to be captured. *Jasmine is the third Princess of Heart to be encountered by Sora, Donald, Goofy. *Jasmine, Belle, and Kairi are the only Princesses of Heart to be seen and encountered in Kingdom Hearts II. fr:Jasmine Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Agrabah Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Disney characters Category: Princesses of Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Royals